Conventionally, to reduce power consumption in personal computer systems including desktops, laptops, and other devices, displays and other hardware are often powered down to a low-power, sleep, and/or power-off state during periods of inactivity or reduced activity. During a power-off state, environmental conditions may cause a temperature and other variables associated with the powered-down hardware to change. For example, as a display is powered-down, its temperature may eventually reach equilibrium with an external environment. Depending upon the temperature of equilibrium, several operating characteristics of the display may be affected.
For example, at differing temperatures backlighting and associated hardware may require more or less voltage for appropriate initialization and intensity level production. Furthermore, liquid-crystal subpixel switching speeds are dependent on diffusion from one state to another, which is also a strong function of temperature. Moreover, contrast ratios, color temperature, color balance, and many other attributes may be affected by temperature.
Generally, if a display is fully initialized, subroutines may function to balance operational characteristics to actual real-time variable values to promote a rich user experience. However, as noted above, temperature may vary during power-off states. Furthermore, a time delay from power-off to full initialization of the display may be significantly larger than a time delay from power-off to initial video output of the display. During initiation or wake-up from a power-off state, actual temperature and other variables may be significantly different than a default state; however initial video output may be based on the default state values due to lack of full initialization of the display. Therefore, a user may experience perceptual differences in display output upon waking up a display from a power-off state until the display is fully initialized and subroutines begin correcting for real-time temperature and other variables associated with the display.
Accordingly, there is a need to stabilize and more accurately initialize displays and other computer hardware from low-power and power-off states.